Baby Boy
by JoannaBeth
Summary: The brothers have a couple of drinks together and something unexpected happens, causing them to have to face their feelings for each other and get past some personal issues in order to save their relationship. Wincest. Don't like, don't read. Rated M because of some mature content, wanted to be on the safe side since it's my first story and I don't want to risk getting reported.


Baby Boy

The bar was crowded with people and the music was playing loud. Sam and Dean were sitting at a table in a corner. Dean took a sip from his drink.

"I can't believe we're actually drinking together. We never do that."

Sam nodded.

"I know. We should do it more often."

Dean looked rather surprised.

"Really? You want that?"

Sam nodded again.

"Yeah. I do."

Dean smiled and ordered them new drinks. A couple of drinks later Sam looked at Dean and put a hand on Dean's, which were resting on the table. Dean looked confused and surprised but didn't move his hand. Sam slid around the table and sat next to Dean. He moved his hand to Dean's thigh. Dean jumped.

"Sam, what are you...mmm..."

Sam rubbed the inside of Dean's thigh. Dean felt how he grew hard fast.

"Sam...ngh..."

Dean moaned as Sam silenced him with a kiss. Dean found himself kissing Sam back. A little while later they managed to leave the bar through a back door and found themselves in an alley. Sam pinned Dean to the brick wall and kissed him as he found his way down between Dean's legs and started rubbing him. Dean moaned loudly as he grew painfully hard.

"Sam...motel..."

Sam nodded and took Dean's hand and pulled him out of the alley. They made their way back to the motel and when they got inside Sam slammed Dean against the door and kissed him deeply. Dean kissed Sam back and took Sam's head in his hands. They made their way to one of the beds without letting go of each other and it didn't take long before they were both undressed. Sam was on top of Dean, who was now rock hard. Dean could feel that Sam was just as hard and that made him even harder. Sam kissed Dean deeply and grabbed his brother's hard cock. Dean moaned loudly and arched into Sam's grip. Sam let go before Dean came and started preparing Dean before he entered him. Sam entered Dean slowly and carefully and built an even rhythm. It didn't take long and they moaned in unison as they came together. Sam collapsed and rolled off Dean, panting for air.

"That was amazing..."

Dean nodded and spoke between breaths.

"You're amazing, Sammy...the best I've ever had..."

Sam tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean smiled and kissed Sam. With the adrenaline gone they realized how tired they were and it didn't take long before they were both fast asleep.

Dean was the first to wake up the following morning. The first thing he realized was that he was naked. The second thing was that Sam wasn't in his bed. The third thing was that there was someone next to him in the bed. He turned his head, already knowing who he'd find as pictures from the night before flashed through his head. And sure as the sun sets in west, Sam was lying next to him. Dean freaked out and tried to get out of bed but got nestled in the sheets and fell down on the floor with a loud thud. Sam woke up and sat up.

"Dean, what are you...oh God."

The two brothers looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Dean grabbed the cover from the other bed to cover himself. Sam was the first one to speak.

"Ehm...I think we need to stay calm...there's no reason to freak out...we just...had sex...with each other...we were drunk...it's not that bad...we can figure this out...right?"

Dean got up from the floor and wrapped the cover around himself.

"I guess...I mean...it just happened...by accident...we were drunk...just like you said...and as long as it doesn't happen again...right?"

Sam nodded but didn't look at Dean as he picked up his boxers and t-shirt from the floor.

"We wouldn't want that..."

Sam swallowed and tried to hide his disappointment. He concentrated on putting on his boxers and t-shirt and got out of bed. Dean walked around the bed and stood in front of Sam.

"Sammy? What's going on?"

Sam turned away from Dean and picked up his pants from the floor.

"Nothing…it's just something you said last night…guess it was the alcohol speaking…since you're so disgusted now."

Dean walked around his little brother to face him again.

"I'm not disgusted, Sammy. But this…what we did last night…we're brothers…it's all kinds of wrong. You know that."

Sam looked at Dean as he buttoned his pants.

"I'm sorry that having me inside you makes you feel so wrong. Maybe you should go find some girl to screw so that you can feel better about yourself."

Sam put on his shoes and jacket and grabbed his backpack and his laptop bag and went for the door. Dean beat him to it and blocked the door.

"Sam…Sammy, please talk to me. What's wrong? What did I do? I'm really sorry about last night and how it seems to have affected you."

Sam sighed and dropped his bags on the floor.

"You really hated it, didn't you? It really didn't mean anything to you, did it? It was just a drunken mistake, wasn't it? You said I'm the best you've ever had but that was the alcohol talking, wasn't it?"

Dean looked at Sam, remembering what he'd said to his little brother the previous night and hating the fact that Sam was hurting.

"It did mean something. But that doesn't change the fact that it's wrong."

Dean couldn't make himself look into his little brother's eyes any longer as he continued in a quiet voice.

"I didn't hate it. And it's true…what I said last night…it wasn't the alcohol talking…"

Dean swallowed and looked at Sam again to see his reaction. Sam's eyes were filling up with tears.

"I know it's wrong, Dean. I know how screwed up I am. But that doesn't change the way I feel. Even if you didn't hate it doesn't mean you want it to happen again or that you feel the same way about me as I do about you. And even if I happen to be the best you ever had it doesn't change the fact that it's wrong. I'm sorry that I screwed up things between us. What happened last night is because of me. I started it."

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's not just your fault, Sammy. I could've stopped you. But I didn't. And things aren't so screwed up they can't be fixed. I'm sorry about how I reacted before. I guess I responded to your reaction and you reacted the way you did because I freaked out ad tried to get out of bed so fast. You simply thought I was freaked out and disgusted and thought I'd be disgusted with you if I found out how you feel about me. Did that make any sense at all?"

Sam couldn't help but smiling a little.

"Yeah. It actually does. You simply freaked out because waking up naked next to your brother would make pretty much anyone freak out. And I freaked out because you were freaking out. And then you freaked out some more because I was freaking out. But you aren't disgusted with me…right?"

Dean shook his head.

"No, Sammy, I'm not. Truth is…I really enjoyed last night…and I do have feelings for you…but it doesn't change the fact that it's wrong."

Sam moved away from Dean's had which was still resting on his shoulder.

"How can it be wrong, Dean? How can love be wrong? Who decides what's right and wrong? If you really do love me then it doesn't matter if it's wrong."

Dean reached out to take Sam's hand but Sam moved away. Dean struggled to keep his voice steady as he spoke.

"I do love you Sammy. But we're brothers…and there are rules…laws…"

Sam reached for his bags on the floor.

"Since when do the rules and laws apply to us? There are laws against credit card scams and fake ID:s too but that doesn't stop you from doing any of that. Why is this so different?"

Sam carelessly shoved Dean aside before he had a chance to answer. Dean lost his balance and landed on the floor and Sam opened the door and left. Dean didn't even bother to get up. He couldn't hold back the tears and started crying, something that didn't happen very often.

Dean didn't move until he noticed that it was getting dark outside. He got up and tried to call Sam but was sent straight to voice mail. He went into the bathroom and washed his face. The he looked at his face in the mirror and almost started crying again when he thought of Sam and the fight they'd had. Sam was right. How could love be wrong? It couldn't. And screw the rules. They didn't apply to them anyway. He had been so stupid and now Sam was gone. Dean had never felt so lonely and missed his little brother so badly in his entire life. He left the bathroom and tried to call Sam again. Just like before, he was sent to voice mail. Dean left a message.

"Sammy…please, come back…I'm so sorry…you're right, screw the rules, love can't be wrong…please, come back…I love you…Baby Boy."

Dean hung up. He hadn't called his little brother Baby Boy since Sam was a kid. Dean went to bed and fell asleep from pure exhaustion. He woke with a start when the motel room door opened and closed. He sat up and saw Sam who was standing by the door. Within seconds, Dean was out of bed and put his arms around his little brother.

"God…Sammy, I'm so sorry. I love you. You were right. I love you and that's all that should matter. No laws or rules or anything. I love you. That can't ever be wrong. I love you, Baby Boy."

Dean felt Sam's arms around him and Sam's breath against his neck as Sam spoke.

"I'm sorry too…that I walked out…I shouldn't have done that…I was just so upset…I love you, Dean."

Dean looked at Sam and gently pushed a strand of hair out of his little brother's face.

"You had the right to be upset. I was so stupid. I love you and nothing else matters."

With that, Dean put a hand on Sam's cheek and kissed him. The kiss was soft and tender and Sam wasn't slow to respond. He kissed Dean back and buried his fingers in Dean's short hair. When they stopped, they just looked at each other. Dean was the first one to speak.

"Wow…that was amazing…it felt so right…how could I ever say this was wrong?"

Sam smiled and gave Dean a light peck on the lips.

"You're amazing, Dean. Maybe we should try to get some more sleep. It's like the middle of the night."

Dean nodded and took Sam's hand and led the way to one of the beds. They undressed down to their underwear and got into bed. Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder and rested his hand on Dean's chest, right over his heart. Dean had one arm around Sam and ran his fingers gently through Sam's hair.

"I love you, Baby Boy. You're everything to me. You're all I've got. Never ever go away again, Sammy. I need you. I can't live without you."

Sam lifted his head and kissed Dean.

"I love you too, Dean. You're my everything. All I've got. I'm not going anywhere. I belong here with you. And you too better not go anywhere because I can't live without you either. I need you."

Sam leaned back against Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep he mumbled "Love you, Dean."

Dean smiled and answered "Love you too, Baby Boy." before he too fell asleep.


End file.
